Conall Maccon
Lord Conall Maccon is the Alpha of the Woolsey (later, London) werewolf pack. He is also an officer of the Bureau for Unnatural Registration—Chief Minister in Charge of Supernatural-Natural Liaison for the Greater London Area and Chief Sundowner. Conall is the husband of Lady Alexia Maccon (formerly Tarabotti), and the biological father of their child, Prudence Alessandra Maccon Akeldama. Appearance Lord Maccon has dark brown hair and tawny eyes. His wolf form has dark brown fur brindled gold and cream, with pale yellow eyes and weighs approximately 14 stone. Personality He is affectionate with his wife, but argues with her as part of their close relationship. He is protective and affectionate with his daughter. He is caring and mother-henish with his werewolf pack. He values loyalty highly. History Lord Maccon was born around 1673, making him 200 years old in Soulless. He was a Highland Scottish laird, turned into a werewolf in his mid thirties. At the time he was already married and had a child (or children). Werewolves are not as restrictive about this as vampires. Before his metamorphosis, Lord Maccon sang opera. He is old enough to have been around for the Jacobite rising in 1745, but we do not know if he participated. Before coming to London and challenging for the Woolsey pack in 1853, he was Alpha of the Kingair pack in Scotland. At that juncture he would have been Conall Maccon, Lord Kingair. After abdicating Kingair Castle, Conall was permitted to retain his Earldom and granted the title Lord Maccon by Queen Victoria. The castle became the domain of his many times great granddaughter, Sidheag Maccon, Lady Kingair. Sometime after assuming his new role as Alpha of Woolsey Pack, he also became the head of BUR likely in 1854 or 1855, he would have been in London for the Mechanical's Uprising but may or may not have known about the Clandestine Information Act. In the books ''Etiquette & Espionage At the time of this book it's 1851 and the girls are starting their first years. Sidheag Maccon, Lord Maccon's great-great-great granddaughter is 14 years old. Having been raised by werewolf soldiers, she is not very concerned with feminine habits and manners of dress. All we hear of Lord Maccon during this book is the fact that he his Sidheag's 'Gramps' and he sent her to Mademoiselle Geraldine’s Finishing Academy for Young Ladies of Quality in the hopes that she would learn more feminine and socially acceptable behaviors. Curtsies & Conspiracies March 1852 the start of the girls second years. During this book we hear very little of Lord Maccon. Only the mention here and there of Sidheag's continued desire to leave school to be back home with her pack along with a small mention of some possible drama or stirring trouble within the pack itself. Waistcoats & Weaponry Jan-Feb of 1853 taking place mostly over the girls winter holidays. Still second year as this book picks up almost immediately after the last. At the time of this book, Lord Maccon is betrayed by his original pack as they land themselves in serious hot water. After leaving his Scotland pack, unable to stay after their actions he heads to London. He immediately challenges the then Wolsey pack alpha, winning the challenge he takes his place as the new Wolsey pack alpha. Manners & Mutiny'' End of 1853 into the start of 1854. Third year for the girls. Sidheag did not return to school after the events of the previous year. She sends a letter letting them know how she is but not much about Lord Maccon is mentioned. We do know around the time of this book, Lord Maccon has recently become head of the BUR. Another duty he would have taken over after becoming situated as the new alpha to the Wolsey pack. It's not made clear if this was inherited along with the new pack and position or if he had to apply in some way, perhaps seeking approval or appointment via Queen Victoria or the other higher up supernaturals or even both. Either way he takes up the position and does it quit well. ''Soulless Spring-Summer of 1873. During the time of this book, Lord Maccon is still Wolsey pack alpha and head of BUR. He spends the majority of this book in adorably awkward and often fumbled attempts to get through his often heated (in one way or another) tête-à-tête's with one Miss Alexia Tarrabotti. There is also plenty of other bother thrown his way though it's often overshadowed by the aforementioned adorable awkwardness. Changeless Jan-Feb 1874. During the time of this book things start off for Lord Maccon at full speed. There is a mass exorcism of ghosts and humanization of all supernaturals within a certain region of London with no known cause. Similar to Alexia's abilities but on a mass scale previously unheard of as even possible. This issue departs the effected area as quickly and unexpectedly as it came. Outside of this issue he is made aware of the death of the alpha who took over after him for the Kingair pack in Scotland. Feeling a since of responsibility if not for his old pack at least for his granddaughter. Sidheag, who married Niall, became a military field nurse, and worked by his side as the Kingair pack alpha female despite being human. After Niall's death and their return from the front lines to Scotland she continues as their only alpha despite being female and human. She managed the pack without issue though they do lose status and respect, having no true alpha as Niall was appointed to them not by winning a challenge and he had no Anubis form. Their transgression causing Lord Maccon to leave, Niall to be appointed, and their extended assignment to the front lines as punishment was also well know to some degree especially amongst other packs. It's not clear if Lord Maccon went to Scotland right away out of a sense of responsibility to the old pack, his familial responsibility/concern to Sidheag, a professional responsibility as head of BUR as well as the most capable alpha nearby, if it's any of those or all of those or none could be possible. Lord Maccon is however fully unaware as he travels in wolf form towards Scotland that the mass humanization that struck in London didn't just end but is actually on the move and heading in of all directions the same ways as him. Alexia in her fully fledged annoyed wife mood as well as her official capacity ends up following after him soon though she goes in style via dirigible with a court of characters in tow. Lord Maccon has a lot of new and very old troubles that need to be sorted once and for all in the Scottish highlands. The hodge podge of drama, antics, and kilts is just wonderful and it's nice to get to experience Conall in his homeland. Blameless Spring of 1874. During the time of this book Conall spends most of it very out of sorts in one manner or another. Alexia and he are having troubles, he didn't respond at all well to some unexpected almost unbelievable information in Scotland. Alexia went home on her own and has left Wolsey. Conall starts out attempting to drown his troubles. Thanks to his far more logical and levelheaded beta Lyall he eventually starts to realize the enormity of the error he's made in his words and actions towards Alexia. This of course causes him to want to drown his troubles more as they are now far worse troubles and all his own doing. Alexia being ostracized decided to leave London for Italy for break and to try to find some answers to her current 'inconvenience'. Lyall and eventually Lord Maccon realize Alexia could actually be in real danger. In perfect Conall fashion despite all the other serious and important issues in London that desperately need his attention he rushes off in search of his good lady wife to do his best to grovel for forgiveness but mostly to insure her safety even if she stays angry with him. He rushes off without a backwards glance leaving poor Lyall to deal with it all himself and leaves him literally standing, dripping wet with water and blood, with a half dead vampire drone turned (without consent from him or his master) newly made wolf cub in his arms and a dead vampire in the Thames. Heartless July of 1874. During the short time this book covers Lord Maccon spends most of his time attempting to get his now very pregnant wife to rest instead of dashing about London like her usual self, parasol in hand and ready to strike. A hardly their ghost appears with a cryptic message, so many things come to light though most tends to leave more questions not less. Alexia gets on a roll and Conall along with anyone he can get to assist him is rushing around desperate to get her to slow down or at least take things a little easier. Conall is also still having to put in a lot of time and assistance for his new wolf pup who isn't adjusting to this unexpected and painful manor or immortality. Lyall, Lord A, and Lord Maccon have also been working out the details to an idea they have that they believe will finally get the London vampires to stop trying to kill Alexia or the infant inconvenience. It's all go go go and Alexia seems fine though Conall might have a stroke if she doesn't at least try to be more careful. This book takes place over just a months time and culminates in such an inexplicable set of circumstances that change life for a lot of people and that even changes London itself. Timeless Throughout most of 1876. A bit more time has passed and Prudence is already walking and starting to talk. Her presence is requested at the only hive still left in Egypt. The oldest hive with the oldest supernatural alive and so she must go out of courtesy. The Woolsey pack is now the London pack living right next door to Lord A. Lord A is for all legal purposes Prudences guardian though Alexia and Conall are just as involved as they would normally be simply consoling those details from local vampires. Their agreement to keep them all safe was that Lord A would raise Pru as sort of protection for them from this new creature. Lord Maccon now spends his days surrounded by drone dandies and secretly sleeps in Lord A's second closest now converted into he and Alexia's rooms. The are able to move secretly from one house to the other. The drones and pack try to give each other their space but unavoidable antics are expected even if Pru were a normal toddler, let alone one who is able to steal supernaturals abilities with her touch. A toddler with vampire strength and speed or a fuzzy wolf cub is now common place in both homes. Only her mothers touch, distance, or time will return the supernatural their abilities. Conall and his Pru are very close so it's not always easy to remember he can't pick her up or hug and love on her without Alexia also touching her except at certain times of day throughout the month. This book delves much more into the history of Egypt and Alexia's and Pru's abilities. Lots of antics all around with the Tunstell's their twins and their acting troupe in tow it's bound to be a tizzy. Conall does uncover some information from the past that is upsetting in many ways. This revelation is his main moments the rest spent assisting Alexia as they travel through history to finally find some answers. 'Romancing the Inventor' He and his wife attend a dinner at Woolsey Castle with Major Channing. Alexia later rides in one him to rescue Imogene Hale from the vampires. 'Prudence' Lord Maccon and his wife quietly see their daughter off on the Spotted Custard's maiden voyage. They have a private conversation about what must happen next and what steps must be taken to transition to his retirement. 'Imprudence' Lord Maccon first appears in [[Imprudence|''Imprudence]] as he roughly separates his daughter, Prudence, from Quesnel Lefoux as they were kissing. It is revealed that Lord Maccon is suffering from the onset of alpha madness. In order to survive, he and his wife move to Egypt to live within the God-Breaker Plague Trivia Lord Maccon was once an opera singer. Category:Werewolf Category:Alpha Category:Woolsey Pack Category:Characters Category:Maccon Category:Bureau of Unnatural Registry Category:Parasol Protectorate characters Category:Custard Protocol Characters Category:London Pack Links * Lord Maccon character study, at Gail's blog. * The Mad Hatter Interviews Alexia & Lord Maccon. * Conall manga art. * The Mad Hatter Interviews Alexia, Conall & Lord Akeldama * Pinterest Character Board for Conall Maccon. Images Alexia Conall.jpg|Alexia and Conall manga art Conall_maccon.jpg|Conall Manga sketches Conall.jpg|Conall Manga Quotes * "Lord Maccon? He's supposed to be the strongest Alpha in England, with the exception of the dewan." (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session Four) * “The voice was low and tinged with a hint of Scotland. It would have caused Alexia to shiver and think primal monkey thoughts about moons and running far and fast, if she'd had a soul. Instead it caused her to sigh in exasperation and sit up.” (Soulless, Chapter One) * “Stop playing verbal games with me, madam, or I shall go out into that ballroom, find your mother, and bring her here” (Soulless, Chapter One) * “He was so very large and so very gruff that he rather terrified her, but he always behaved correctly in public, and there was a lot to be said for a man who sported such well-tailored jackets---even if he did change into a ferocious beast once a month.” (''Soulless'', Chapter Two) * "He figured someday he might win an argument with this extraordinary woman, but clearly today was not that day." (Soulless, Chapter Three) * “As a general rule, Lord Maccon appreciated a voluptuous woman. He liked a bit of meat on the female form, more to grab on to—and more to chew off.” (Soulless, Chapter Four) * “Lord Maccon had the good grace to look sheepish-if a werewolf can be said to look sheepish.” (Soulless, Chapter Four) * "Alexia decided, then and there, that Lord Conall Maccon clearly had only two modes of operation: annoyed and aroused." (Soulless, Chapter Five) * “'I kissed her,' he explained, aggrieved. 'Mmm, yes, I had the dubious pleasure of witnessing that, ah-hem, overly public occurrence.' Lyall sharpened his pen nib, using a small copper blade that ejected from the end of his glassicals. 'Well! Why hasn't she done anything about it?' the Alpha wanted to know. 'You mean like whack you upside the noggin with that deadly parasol of hers? I would be cautious in that area if I were you.'” (Soulless, Chapter Five) * “Lord Maccon looked up. “Grovel, you say?” Lyall did not glance away from the latest vampire report he was perusing. “Grovel, my lord.” (Soulless, Chapter Five) * “Highland werewolves had a reputation for doing atrocious and highly unwarranted things, like wearing smoking jackets to the dinner table.” (Soulless, Chapter Five) * “Alphas simply did not grovel; arrogance was part of the job description.” (Soulless, Chapter Six) * "Well, proud Mary's fat arse!” (Soulless, Chapter Seven) * "Lord Maccon was quiet for a few long minutes. He examined his emotions. While admitting that at that moment-her small hands in his, the smell of vanilla and cinnamon in the air, the neckline of that damnable dress-his mind possessed all the clarity of pea soup full of ham-hock-sized chunks of need, there was something else lurking in said soup." (Soulless, Chapter Eight) * "Lord Maccon turned a very wolflike gaze on the one woman who could keep him from ever becoming a wolf again. He wondered how much of his love was tied into that-the very uniqueness of it. Preternatural and supernatural-was such a pairing even possible?" (Soulless, Chapter Eight) * “The more Lord Maccon considered it, the more he grew to like the idea. Certainly his imagination was full of pictures of what he and Alexia might do together once he got her home in a properly wedded state, but now those lusty images were mixing with others: waking up next to her, seeing her across the dining table, discussing science and politics, having her advice on points of pack controversy and BUR difficulties. No doubt she would be useful in verbal frays and social machinations, as long as she was on his side.” (Soulless, Chapter Nine) * "This whole marriage thing was his idea, curse it. No matter that it had only just occurred to him." (Soulless, Chapter Nine) * “The Earl of Woolsey was indeed completely nude. He did not seem particularly perturbed by this fact, but Miss Tarabotti felt the sudden need to close her eyes tight and think about asparagus or something equally mundane. Coiled about him as she was, her chin wedged over one of his massive shoulders, she was being forced to look down, directly at a nicely round, but embarrassing bare, moon. And not the kind that caused werewolves to change either. Although it did seem to be changing aspects of her own anatomy that she would rather not think about. It was all a very heady - or bottomy? -experience.” (Soulless, Chapter Twelve) * “I may be a werewolf and Scottish, but despite what you may have read about both, we are not cads!” (Soulless, Chapter Twelve) * “'Well, my love,' said Alexia with prodigious daring to Lord Maccon, 'shall we?' The earl started to move forward and then stopped abruptly and looked down at her, not moving at all. 'Am I? 'Are you what?' She peeked up at him through her tangled hair, pretending confusion. There was no possible way she was going to make this easy for him. 'Your love?' Well, you are a werewolf, Scottish, naked, and covered in blood, and I am still holding your hand. He sighed in evident relief. 'Good. That is settled, then.'” (Soulless, Chapter Thirteen) * “Just a short visit, enough for a mild dismemberment?” (Soulless, Chapter Fourteen) * “The werewolf hit the exsanguination chamber in a vicious storm of fang and claw and began unceremoniously tearing everything apart. Including the scientists.” (Soulless, Chapter Thirteen) * “What have I done this time?" he paused to ask before continuing with his oral expedition about her body: her husband, the intrepid explorer.” (Changeless, Chapter Two) * “With his wife's imperious face peering down at him, Lord Maccon took a moment to wonder why he had thought to crave such a woman in his life. Alexia bent over and nibbled at his chest. Ah, yes, initiative and ingenuity.” (Changeless, Chapter Three) * “Lord Maccon reflected upon the state of his life wherein he had somehow gained a spouse who could not give a pig's foot for the latest dresses out of Paris but who whined about not owning an aethographic transmitter. Well, at least the two were comparable obsessions so far as expense was concerned.” (Changeless, Chapter Eight) * “What’s wrong with you? Are you ill? I forbid you to be ill, wife.” (Changeless, Chapter Fourteen) * “Alexia figured, delightedly, that this meant he did, in fact, tend to traipse around his private apartments in the altogether. Marriage was becoming more and more of an attractive prospect.” (Soulless, Chapter Fourteen) * “No, Lord Maccon was riproaring, tumble down, without a doubt, pickled beyond the gherkin.” (Blameless, Chapter Two) * “It was like trying to have a conversation with a distracted and very soggy scone. Every time he pushed in one direction the earl either oozed or crumbled.” (Blameless, Chapter Two) * "Lord Maccon wasn't simply big; he was also tremendously solid, like a walking, talking Roman fortification." (Blameless, Chapter Two) * “Don't you think it's about time you sobered up?' 'Wait, lemme ponder that.' Lord Maccon paused, as though giving the matter deep consideration. Nope.” (Blameless, Chapter Two) * “Lord Maccon was built like a brick outhouse, with opinions twice as unmoving and often equally full of crap.” (Blameless, Chapter Five) * "Then I shall make her forgive me!' Lord Maccon's voice, while commanding, was also anguished. 'I do not believe that is how forgiveness works, my lord." (Blameless, Chapter Nine) * “Lord Maccon, being Lord Maccon and good at such things, then changed, right there in the Thames, from dog-paddling wolf to large man treading water. He did so flawlessly, so that his head never went under the water. Professor Lyall suspected him of practicing such maneuvers in the bathtub.” (Blameless, Chapter Twelve) * "Lady Maccon realized he must be very troubled by Biffy's unhappiness to listen to her suggestions with so few protestations." (Heartless, Chapter Three) * "Thus, the dewan and Lord Maccon tended to circle each other, both in and out of polite company, rather like two tugboats drawing freight - widely and with much tooting." (Heartless, Chapter Four) * “Lord Maccon believed that if his trousers were on his legs, and something else was on his torso, he was dressed. The less done after that, the better. His wife had been startled to find that in the summertime, he actually went around their room barefoot! Once -- and only once, mind you -- he even attempted to join her for tea in such a state. Impossible man. Alexia put a stop to that posthaste.” (Heartless, Chapter Six) * "Well, do be careful, my love. Poetry can cause irreparable harm when misapplied.” (Timeless, Chapter Nine) * “It was universally held among the drones that Lord Maccon had a particularly fine physique, and there had been quite the scuffle over who would be allowed to dress him in the evenings. After Floote assumed that role, it became a trickster's challenge to ascertain who among the boys could arrange such little incidences as would cause the London Alpha to bluster out into the hallway in the altogether of an afternoon.” (Timeless, Chapter Fifteen) * “He also grew a very large and scruffy beard, with which she was far less delighted. 'A man's virility is in his beard,' he insisted. To which Alexia replied, 'And a woman's is in her décolletage. Yet you don't see me allowing mine to get out of control, now do you?' 'If wishes were balloons,' was his only response.” (Timeless, Chapter Sixteen) * "Lord Maccon might be firmly wrapped around Rue's little finger, but when her safety was at stake he could be militant." (Prudence, Chapter Two) * "He still looked as big and as strong as he had when Rue was a child, but he slept each night touching Lady Maccon, mortal, shaved each morning, and had aged ten years to Rue's twenty as a result. His dark brown hair was salted with grey but it was worth it. His wife's touch was the only medicine that staved off the Alpha's curse of age-born madness." (Prudence, Chapter Four) * "He whispered the query into that glossy hair, still as thick and dark as when they had first met. He'd sat one evening upon a hedgehog and never forgotten-the hair, the magnificent figure, or the hedgehog." (Prudence, Chapter Four) * "Paw is Paw-things mostly roll off him. How else could he survive marriage to my mother?" (Prudence, Chapter Nine) * “Your daughter would like to know if you are still going insane, dear.' Paw considered this. 'I’ve been married to your mother for over two decades. You might allow me certain dispensation for eccentricity.” (Imprudence) * “But under the soft afternoon glow, he did not look healthy. There were lines carved into his face and his salted dark hair was limp.” (Imprudence, Chapter Three) * “Her Paw was, more than ever before, a walking corpse.” (Imprudence, Chapter Three) * “If she’s been holding Paw back from insanity, she’s had to stay touching him, flesh to flesh, whenever they were both awake. Rue had never once doubted her parents adored one another, but act kind of thing would strain any marriage.” (Imprudence, Chapter Four) * “She didn’t want to see Quesnel preserve her father in a tank in her boiler room. As if Paw were an enormous gherkin.” (Imprudence, Chapter Six) * “He leaves a large hole when he isn’t around. Being a large sort of beastie, I suppose that’s only to be expected.” (Imprudence, Chapter Ten) Category:Werewolf Category:Alpha Category:Woolsey Pack Category:Characters Category:Maccon Category:Bureau of Unnatural Registry Category:Parasol Protectorate characters Category:Custard Protocol Characters Category:London Pack Category:Parasolverse Characters